The Wedding Day
by Rose Angelz
Summary: It's six years in the future and Yusuke and Keiko are actually getting married! But does Yusuke miss the wedding? And if he does will Keiko ever forgive him? And who is this girl from Yusuke and Keiko's past? A YusukeKeiko Fic!
1. Chapter 1

She sat impatiently waiting for him. She twirled her brown hair in anticipation. Why must he always be so late for everything. Sometimes his tardiness made her feel as if he didn't love her, but she was being crazy. Yusuke loved her and she knew it. There was nothing anyone could say or do to change that. But she still worried. On this big day, the day she had waited so long for, would he leave her? No, Yusuke loved her too much to do such a cruel, harsh thing.  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke ran down the street towards the church, his tuxedo clutched tightly in his right hand. "Oh no I'm late again," Yusuke said to himself, "Keiko is gonna kill me! Who is late to their own wedding!" He ran faster, but all of a sudden, he was falling, in to a black ongoing tunnel. As he fell, he saw flashes of demons staring at him, not blinking. It was a horrible, revolting sight.  
  
With a thump, he landed in front of Koenma and Boton. They were a happy couple and had married the year before. It was an unusual wedding and Yusuke and Keiko had never seen any other like it.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!" Yusuke shouted in disbelief, "Aren't you two supposed to be at my wedding?"  
  
"Yes, we actually just left your wedding, because an emergency" Koenma explained. "A very powerful and very strong demon has escaped from the sprit world and if we do not stop it, he will surely wipe out the human race."  
  
"Well, can't you get some other guy to stop him, I can't miss my own wedding!"  
  
"I am sorry Yusuke, but you are the only sprit detective with enough experience to take on this demon." Koenma answered with a tone of pity.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the church Keiko was getting very nervous. Where could he be? He wouldn't stand her up would he? Yusuke wasn't that type of person. She paced back and forth in the dressing room. She looked in the mirror and there she was, standing uncomfortably in her long, beautiful wedding dress. She laughed at the thought of seeing Yusuke dressed up. He hated it, but he agreed to do it for this one occasion. If he did that for her that, meant he loved her right? But Keiko was starting to have doubts.  
  
"I cannot believe you guys are doing this to me on my wedding day!" Yusuke grumbled to Koenma and Boton as he got ready to face the demon.  
  
"If you don't complain and you hurry you might make it back in time for the wedding!" Boton said with a tone of irritation in her voice.  
  
As Yusuke walked toward the mountain where the demon was supposedly hiding, he realized how easy this would be. He had been a sprit detective for six years now. He started when he was fourteen, and now he was twenty and ready to marry. His life had changed so much over the years. He had met his true love, Keiko, and he had faced more demons than he could count. Yes, this mission would be very easy indeed.  
  
Yusuke was right. Fighting the demon was easy. He had sent it back to the sprit world and everything was clam again. Then he remembered . . . THE WEDDING!!! He looked at his watch, and it was 5:00 PM. The wedding had ended 3 hours ago. . .  
  
Keiko was in her room, crying. How could Yusuke have done that to her. He left her at the altar. Didn't he understand she had a reputation? What had gotten in to him? Why did he . . . there was a banging on the door. Then she heard his voice. "Keiko it's me, open up" Yusuke shouted. NO, she wouldn't, she couldn't not after what he had put her through. It was too painful to think about him. She never wanted to hear his name again.  
  
Tired of banging on the door Yusuke walked home sadly. He knew Keiko was mad at him but what could he do? He had left her at the altar and she would probably never speak to him again. It wasn't his fault and he knew it, but Keiko wouldn't listen to him, he knew it. Why did HE have to be the sprit detective, and why did Koenma have to give him such an important mission on such an important day? How would he tell Keiko that he was sorry if she refused to speak to him? He couldn't lose his true love over this.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Yusuke woke up to, hear the phone ringing. Half asleep, he picked it up. "Hello" he answered in a tired voice.  
  
"Yusuke you aren't still sleeping are you!" said a familiar voice. Wait a second, this was Keiko. Had she forgiven him?  
  
"Yusuke, its already noon, get up!" Yusuke sat up. Why was Keiko calling wasn't she still mad?  
  
"Yusuke, you there?" Keiko said sounding confused.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Well, we never finished the guest list for the wedding…" That was when Yusuke realized it. Everything had been a dream! He wasn't a sprit detective, and the wedding was in two weeks.  
  
"Listen Keiko, just invite everyone you know, okay." That was easy, now Yusuke had to try not to have such bad dreams, he didn't want to be paranoid on his wedding day…  
  
Meanwhile, Keiko decided to do exactly what Yusuke said… invite everyone she knew. She had already gone through her phone book and invited every person it there, but where else could she look. She couldn't leave anybody out. The she had an idea, what if she looked in her high school yearbook! She could invite some old friends to the wedding! As she skimmed through the book, she remembered so many of these old classmates, not many of them were significant to her childhood and they only brought back faint memories. Then she saw someone who wasn't insignificant. In fact, she was a very important person in her childhood. It was her best friend, Chiisuchina! Keiko had to invite her. There was only one thing, Keiko didn't remember, why she and Chiisuchina ever stopped talking. Something had happened in high school, but she couldn't remember what it was…  
  
What happened in High School that Keiko doesn't remember? Please leave reviews with suggestions!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Stupid me.. I forgot to put that dumb disclaimer stuff on my first 2 chapters so the one I put on this chapter is for my previous chapters too:  
  
Disclaimer: I obviously don't own YYH.. although I wish I did. : ( The only character in this story that I own is Chiisuchina.  
  
Oh and thanks everyone who left reviews with suggestions but I might mot be able to include them until later chapters ^__^  
  
One more thing before I get on with this chapter: every time you see this: ~~~~~~ it means that there is a scene change... I am trying not to make this too confusing.  
  
***************************************  
  
  
  
The wedding day finally arrived and Yusuke was there. His previous dream meant nothing. He was about to marry Keiko and everything was going perfectly. As the guests started to arrive, Yusuke decided to get some fresh air. As he walked on to the balcony of the church he wanted to watch guests enter. He suddenly tripped and fell, as he hit the pavement below, he heard screams coming from all around him. He heard a voice saying that he would have to go to the hospital, soon he heard the siren of the ambulance, he tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. He couldn't hear anything anymore. What was going on?  
  
  
  
Yusuke woke up sweating. Why was he having these dreams? He knew he wouldn't miss the wedding. He had to stop having these dreams.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Keiko had finally finished the guest list. She had also decided to invite Chiisuchina, whatever it was that happened in high school didn't matter now. It was a long time ago. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The closer and closer the wedding drew.the more and more of the dreams Yusuke was having. He kept telling himself that this was probably normal. He was just nervous, that's all, but he couldn't help feeling like these dreams meant something. He didn't know what to do. He wondered is Keiko was having dreams like this too. Maybe he should ask her? No, she would just think he was crazy, or that he was planning to miss the wedding. Maybe it was just best to ignore all of these dreams, even if it was hard to. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko could finally relax. The wedding day was soon and everything was ready. The guest list was complete everyone was going to be there.. but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Chiisuchina.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke was under the impression that he was going crazy. The more and more he tried to convince himself that he was being stupid and he wouldn't miss the wedding no matter what happened, the more dreams he was getting. Was this supposed to be a sign? He hoped not.  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
I spent a long time thinking up what to write in this chapter...and then I end up with this. I know it's not that good... but please review! Oh yea, and as for flames, please don't be too mean. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Hey Everyone! Guess What! I finally learned how to format my stories! -_-' Sorry I took so long to update. I've been really busy with school and stuff...well, I really hope you guys like this chapter, and please review! ^__^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho *sniff sniff* oh well, the only character I own in this fic is Chiisuchina. Anyway, so don't sue me or anything, well I don't think you would get very much if you did, but still, don't. : )   
  


* * *

  
  
A tall girl, around the age of 20 walked towards her mailbox. Her long jet-black hair was blowing in the breeze. She reached the mailbox and pulled out a stack of mail. She walked back into her house and browsed through it. "Junk, Flyers, Bills….. same old, same old" she mumbled under her breath. She continued to look through it when a formal-looking letter at the bottom of the stack caught her attention. Who would be writing to me? She wondered as she opened the letter. She read it with a look of shock on her face. The first couple of lines had apparently been very surprising. She reread the first few lines again, just to make sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.   
  
  
**Dear Chiisuchina, You have been invited to the wedding of Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura. The wedding will be at..… **   
  
  
Keiko Yukimura? Wasn't she still mad at her? Yea, it was true that their fight had been a very long time ago, but still, Chiisuchina had thought that Keiko would never forgive her, even if it was a misunderstanding...Well, if Keiko had decided to forgive her then she didn't see a point in not going to the wedding. The wedding would be in two weeks, she had just enough time to get ready.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Botan exclaimed as she an Yukina walked into Keiko's house. The three girls were going to help pick out the bridesmaid dresses. Botan and Yukina had not only agreed to be bridesmaids but when they heard that Keiko was in a mad rush to finish planning the immeditally came over to see if thet could help.   
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to get started, I just love weddings!" Yukina agreed   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yusuke couldn't sleep, he had another nightmare. He picked up a piece of paper near his bed, it was a copy of the guest list that Keiko had sent him. He was so lucky to have her. She was always so responsible. With the wedding so close, she had everything going perfect, but Yusuke was still confused. Every night he had similar dreams, and each night the were getting worse. He had to forget about them, with the wedding so close, and everything going so perfectly............   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The day before the wedding Chiisuchina arrived. She had decided to stay at a hotel and surprise her two old friends when she saw them the next day. When she reached her hotel room she opened the door and walked in. It was a nice place, not to formal, but not shabby at all. It was just right for her. She lay down on the bed, and while she thought over how the reunion with her former best friend would be, sleep claimed her.   
  


* * *

  
  
Okay, so I had major writer's block. I seriously had no idea where to go with this fic. It has been soooo long since I last updated. Please tell me how you think this fic is going!!!!! And I'm sooooo sorry for making this chapter so short, but like I said I have major writer's block!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ^-^ Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Konnichiwa! Hey guys! I'm trying to update faster, I really shouldn't be so lazy, so here I am with chapter 5!   
  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay, so I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I just love the characters and am going to use them for my fic, stop reminding me! *sniff sniff*   


* * *

  
  
Finally the day of the wedding, Yusuke wasn't even worried, he had analyzed his dream (actually Kurama had analyzed his dream) and he decided that all it probably meant was that something big and unexpected would happen, not necessarily missing the wedding.   
Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were helping Yusuke get ready. Technically Kurama was helping Yusuke get ready while Kuwabara dreamt of his upcoming wedding with Yukina, while Hiei sat in the corner giving him death glares.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Botan and Yukina had offered to help Keiko get ready. but she told them that she had wanted to go and see some of the guests that had arrived.   
She watched as various people from her family entered, all with big smiles on their faces and congratulating her. So many people were coming, Keiko had no idea that she had invited this many people. She saw old friends walk in, ones she hadn't seen in the longest time.   
She saw many of her old high school friends, they had all changed so much! This wedding was like a reunion for all of her friends. Keiko watched as the last guests arrived. She was about to walk away and go get changed when she saw a woman around her age running towards the building. Keiko didn't recognize her, but she seemed to be coming to the wedding, so she must have known her.   
As the girl entered the building she took one look at Keiko and squealed,   
"Oh my gosh! Keiko! I've missed you so much! How have you been! Congrats on the wedding!" she said hugging her. Keiko just looked at her, confused.   
"Don't you recognize me? It's been so long!" Keiko responded with silence.   
"Kei, don't tell me you have forgotten me already, it's me, Chiisuchina!"   
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I didn't recognize you, you've changed so much." Keiko said returning the hug.   
"I'm so glad you invited me today, I've missed you guys so much!"   
"Of course we invited you! Why wouldn't we?" Keiko asked.   
"What? Don't you remember?"   
"Remember what?"   
"Well, everything, what happened with Yusuke and you getting so angry that you never spoke to me again..."   


* * *

  
  
So what did you guys think? I really wanna know, so please review!!!!!!!!!!!! I still kinda have writer's block, and I'm not sure exactly where I'm gonna go with the fic, so suggestions are always helpful! -_-'   
I am also really confused, I got a really strange review from clow12391. For whatever reason they seen mad at me, although I'm not exactly sure what I did to them. She (or he) seems to think that I made their friend seemed depressed and made her feel that she sucks at writing fanfiction. Clow12391, if you are reading this, would you mind telling me what the heck you're talking about and who Fei is?   
Anyway, as always, REVIEW!!!! ......please? ^-^   
Ja Ne! 


End file.
